


The Present

by LadyRulamia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Birthday Presents, F/M, Massage, Presents, massageAU, oocMari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRulamia/pseuds/LadyRulamia
Summary: Adrien receives an unusual gift from his father for his 21st birthday. He doesn't know what to expect, but a girl in his bed and tied up is not what the model hoped to find.





	1. Hotel?

**Author's Note:**

> So, before I start, I just wanna say this is based off a Kingdom Hearts fanfic my sister and I wrote together like almost 10 years ago. This won't follow it exactly, but the beginning will be mostly the same, kind of. Read both if you want, but just know the original ends on a cliff hanger sort of, so you’ve been warned. Also, it’s ten years old, so it kinda sucks.  
> Based on: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4892355/1/The-Present

Adrien had just finished hanging up the last of his costumes that he had worn throughout the shoot. He was lucky to have his own dressing room, unlike the other models he had worked with during other shoots. However, this meant that he was in charge of his own wardrobe. Unlike his brother, he didn’t like to have anyone around while he changed. A knock stirred him out of his thoughts.

Not even waiting for the blonde to respond, “You are to go to this address.” He was handed a small card that had a place he had visited many times over the years.

“Le Grand Paris? Really?” the blonde model asked quizzically to his assistant, Natalie. He had just finished a long day of shooting for a new ad that was going to air for yet another cologne his father had released.

“Yes, Adrien. You’re father insisted,” Natalie stated in a deadpan voice. She was never one for unnecessary chatter or even explanations at times.

“I guess I should head that way then.” Adrien picked up his duffel bag that held only the essentials he took with him to shoots of any nature.

* * *

 

**At The Hotel**

* * *

 

“Adrien Agreste?” The small, blonde desk attendant asked. She was wearing a pink dress with white tights. Adrien watched as she scurried around behind the desk, searching for what he assumed to be a room key. “Ah! Found it! Follow me, I’ll take you to your room. Your father has left you a cute present.”

“A present? He hasn’t gotten anything besides the same pen for my birthday in years.” he said only loud enough for himself to hear, or so he thought.

“Oh, trust me, this isn’t a pen,” the girl giggled. He had learned her name was Rose by her name tag. “Something, a bit more relaxing.” The girl winked with a knowing smirk. She stopped in front of a double door, one of the suites near the top floor. “Here we are, enjoy!” He was handed the key to room after Rose had opened the door.

“Thanks,” the model smiled sweetly at the small girl. She then quickly walked off, back to man the front desk, he assumed.

Staring at the open doors in front of him, all he could think about was what he father could have possibly gotten him for his 21st birthday. Surely not a surprise party, since there was not a single person popping up from behind the round couch in the middle of the room, and it wasn’t the Gabriel Agreste thing to do. But there was a card sitting on the table that sat directly in the middle of the room.

“Son,” Adrien read aloud to himself, “please enjoy the gift I got you this year. It came highly recommended. Hopefully you will enjoy yourself fully. Signed Gabriel and Felix,” the note finished. “Of course Felix is involved.” Adrien sighed. He might as well just go to bed since he was tired anyway.

As he walked towards the bedroom of the suite, he began to hear light snoring. Maybe Rose had sent him to the wrong room, or maybe a fan of his had snuck in. “Hey, who is there?” he said barely loud enough to not be considered a whisper. He hoped maybe he could get the person out without much hassle.

“Mmmm… Five more minutes, mom…” It was a girl’s voice. Had his father and brother gotten him a hooker? He doubted it, but his brother knew of his lack of, well, experience.

“I’m not your mother, miss,” Adrien said softly as he inched his way closer to the bed. He took notice of the state the girl was in. She had her hands tied in her lap with a red ribbon with a bow on the top and had herself propped up against the back of the head of the bed with a pillow.

“Oh! You must be Adrien, correct?” Now awake, she began to lean forward. “I’m your present, I guess. I don’t normally make house calls, but your father would not take no for an answer.” the girl huffed. He stared into her deep blue eyes. Her black hair was up in two low pigtails. He felt drawn to her for some reason.

“That sounds like him,” Adrien chuckled to himself, “But how are you my gift is exactly?”

“I can show you once you untie me,” she raised her hands towards him. He moved closer to the girl to do as she asked. He took a moment to gracefully take the ribbon off of her, and only lingered slightly when touching her hands. She then proceeded to rub her wrists, as if the ribbon had been tied tightly. “By the way, I’m Marinette from the Cheng massage parlor.”

“You're a masseuse? You’re not one of those weird ‘happy ending’ ones, right?” Adrien stepped back a little in confusion. Sure, he had been tense recently, but his father hadn’t really gotten him something so weird, had he?

Marinette's eyes grew large, “OH GOD NO! We would never! It’s a family business!” Blushing, she hid her face in her hands, “Those harlot parlors give ours a bad name,” she grumbled. He took this chance to fully look her over. She was incredibly small for her age. If she was a masseuse, good enough for his father’s standards, then she had to be somewhere around her age. If his brother had any say in the matter, she most likely was his age.

“Oh, sorry,” Adrien reached back and rubbed his head in embarrassment. “What does your massage entail, exactly?”

“Well, you will lay on the bed, shirtless, while I work on your back. Your father said that was your trouble area. He’s correct?”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Wait, only shirtless? I thought massages were done nude.” He didn’t mean to sound disappointed, but he was confused. Still.

“Nope! I only need access to the needed areas!” Marinette squeaked out. She rushed over to her bag, which Adrien realized had been sitting at the end of the bed.


	2. Massage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate the trope of Adrien and Marinette being flustered so much around each other, yet here is Adrien doing just that… I couldn’t help myself I guess. I swear, this is just the flustered couple fandom. Oh well! Enjoy, lovelies!

Adrien took off his shirt with a slight hesitation. He might be a model who often has to be shirtless in front of a crowd of people, but for some reason this felt different. The feeling of being shy hadn’t affected him in some time, so it just added to how awkward the whole situation was for him. 

“Your father mentioned that the reason I was to make a house, well hotel call was because you wouldn’t come to the parlor on your own. Why’s that?” Marinette asked while she pulled a red and black polka-dotted apron on over her head. She also slung on a belt that held different lotions and oils, ready to be used on the model. 

“I don’t really have time, I guess,” Adrien plainly stated as he laid down on top of the covers. “No thanks to him with the busy schedule he made for me,” he sighed and crossed his arms over his stomach. 

The masseuse giggled. “Unless you want a chest massage, I suggest you turn over.” Her face showed a knowing expression, “and as fun that would be, but I'm pretty sure you need a back massage.” She smirked.

“Right!” The model quickly did what she said to hide the blush forming on his cheeks. 

He was blushing? He wasn’t a teenager anymore, so why did this girl make him so flustered? He was an Agreste, for goodness sake! He was supposed to be composed at all times, so why did she of all people do this to him? They only just met!

Marinette began to rub the oil on her hands to warm it up a bit. He jumped a little as her hands began to explore over his back, tensing when she would press down in certain spots to test for knots. “This would work better, if you would relax,” she whispered in his ear. That only made Adrien tense up more. 

“Um… so,” he paused as she pressed down once more, “ could you explain what exactly you are doing?”

“Oh, I'm looking for the areas that need work,” she said as her hands glided down to his lower back. As she rubbed over his ribs, he let out a little giggle.

“You’re not ticklish, are you?” Marinette asked.

“Only a little, sorry,” Adrien mumbled into the pillow.

“I will just avoid that during the massage.”

“You mean this isn't the massage? But it already feels so nice,” Adrien mused.

“No, I am about to begin, though,” her hands moved back to the top of his back, “Oh, and sorry if this hurts a bit. The method I use is a bit rougher than some of the others in the parlor,” she said as she dug her knuckles into a knot just below his shoulders and held it there. He tensed for a minute from the shooting pain that felt like he had sliced from where she was holding to the front of his head, but the longer she held down, the more relaxed he became.

“What was that?” He almost wailed out. He had never had such an intense pain in his life.

“That, my sir, is what I was talking about,” she said. “This method is more abrasive at first, and the shooting pain you feel is related to how bad the knot is. So for example if you felt it all the way to your eye, then it was a really bad knot. Am I right?” 

“Yeah, how could you tell?” Adrien chuckled nervously.

“Years of practice.” She went back to work on his back, and at each point the slicing pain would kill him over and over again, only to have the most pleasurable release as she let up the pressure. “Also, try not to fall asleep, ok? I know it can be calming after awhile.” 

He gave a grunt in response, unable to form words at the moment. While she worked her magic on his back, he could feel himself drifting. He was even getting used to the way she prodded him, almost melting at her touch. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

When he woke up, he felt the best he had in a while, and as he rolled to get off the bed, he felt something on his back. Adrien awkwardly reached behind himself to pull a piece of paper off his skin that had been taped to there. He began to read it aloud to himself, “I told you not to fall asleep on me, but you still did,” he sighed, “But, if you ever need another relaxing time, don’t be afraid to come to the parlor.” There was an address and phone number at the bottom of the page along with a drawing of a sleeping cat. He flipped over the paper and on the back it read “Also, I didn’t know that snoring could sound like purring, little kitten.” He felt like his face was now on fire.

Adrien’s eyes scanned the entire note over and over again, not believing what he had read. Had he really fell asleep under the touch of someone who affected him so badly. He was nervous about what she must think of him now. And he snored like a cat! How had no one ever told him that? And to find out from a cute stranger was not how he would have liked for that to happen. He had to make it up to her somehow. He just didn't know how just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what will our sweet sunshine child do to make it up to Marinette? I still have no clue.  
> Anyway, sorry if Marinette is a little out of character, I just like the idea of her being the confidant one for a change!


	3. Walking

 

Walking out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and one slung over his head as he dried his hair, Adrien realized he didn’t have a change of clothes. He groaned as he picked up his jeans and black tee that were crumpled on the floor. Natalie was surely going to scold him for looking like a mess when he arrived to set this morning. 

Speaking of Natalie, he hadn’t checked his phone since yesterday. After throwing on the now wrinkled clothes, Adrien grabbed his phone from the nightstand next to the bed. He had several texts from his assistant informing him that he had the day off. Another little surprise from his father, he assumed. 

Something was up, but Adrien didn't know what. This entire scenario seem less like something Gabriel Agreste would do, and more something his older brother, Felix, would do. Felix was known for teasing his brother about his lacking experience with females, because for some reason Felix was kind of a playboy. Felix knew women all over loved him, but he kept them at arm's length to only give them one night. Adrien was disgusted by his brother. Well, most of the time. 

He decided to call Felix to ask if he had anything to do with this so called gift from their father. The phone rang a couple times before the older blonde picked up.

“Hello, brother.” Felix was as formal as ever, but Adrien had grown used to that. They weren't able to be as jovial as they were as kids. They were the Agreste brothers and had to completely give up who they wanted to be for their father.

“Bro, drop the act. It's not like father will know if you speak like a normal human for once,” Adrien sighed.

“Fine, but make this quick. Some of us didn't get the day off, little bro,” Felix made sure to emphasize his use of the word ‘Bro’.

“Did you have something to do with the girl that was tied up in my hotel room?”

“Yes, Adrien, I did, and I thought when you gave a present you had to wrap it, so I tied up her hands. Do you have a problem with that?” His older brother teased him. If Adrien could have seen the older man, he would have known that Felix was smirking.

“Very much so!” he huffed, “it was weird and I didn't appreciate not knowing that I would find a sleeping woman tied in a silk ribbon in my hotel room!”

“It's not my fault she fell asleep.” Felix paused to answer a question on his side of the line from someone on set with him, “Listen, dad liked the idea of you relaxing and let me handle how it was done. You can thank me later, but I gotta go. Also, the next time you see Marinette, try to stay awake.” Felix hung up, leaving Adrien to just stare at his phone in disbelief. Did all of Paris know he had fallen asleep during his massage?

As the model rushed out of the hotel room, not wanting to be surrounded by it’s overly decorated red walls anymore, he ran into a flash of yellow. “Chlo?”

“Ah! Adrien! Long time no see.” Her blonde hair was flowing around her shoulders, not in its usual high ponytail. She was in a yellow summer dress with black lace trim and a black ribbon tied around her middle. “As much as I would love to chat, I really need to get back to the main desk.” She held a large stack of papers against her chest.

“Being a busy bee, as usual?” Adrien smirked down at his childhood friend. As she had gotten older, she had become less brash. He remembered when she was a little brat who got everything she wanted by simply whining to her father. Now she was a young lady who was in charge of an entire hotel, along with getting a degree in business. 

“Someone has to, or the entire hotel would collapse around itself.” She dramatically tossed her hair over her shoulders. “We should do lunch some time.”

Adrien watched as the Chloe disappeared into the waiting elevator. He didn’t join her to go down to the lobby, instead deciding to take the stairs. He had always preferred taking the active route if one was available to him. Being active, like taking the stairs, had made it easier to stay fit for the young model. Plus, it was only a couple flights going down, which would be easy for his long legs to handle. 

A quick search of the provided address from the note left by Marinette told Adrien that the parlor wasn’t that far from the hotel, so he decided to walk. It was maybe only a kilometer away, so it would be a short stroll through the streets of Paris. Since it was his day off, he could do what he wanted for a change and didn’t want to bother his driver with such a short drive. Also it helped that it was such a nice summer day out. This also gave him enough time to decide what to do about Marinette. 

Adrien knew he needed to ask her out. The way he had felt about her last night, and how easy she teased him, made him blush at the thought. The worst that could happen is she said no, and that only meant he couldn’t show his face around the parlor if that happened. That seemed to bother him, but he didn’t want to think about the worst outcome of asking her out. Adrien wanted to focus on the possibility she said yes to his date. 

As he approached the door to the parlor, a brunette rushed out. She collided with Adrien, causing her glasses to fly off her head, and phone to drop to the ground. He grasped her shoulders to steady her and to pull her off his chest.

“So sorry about that,” she giggled as she got out of his hold. “Could you possibly help me find my glasses, I’m blind without them?” She squinted at Adrien, who had a shocked expression plastered on his face. Adrien scanned her over, noticing how her brunette hair had orange tips.

“Sure.” He took a glance around them and quickly found her black glasses. He picked them up, along with her now cracked phone, and handed them back to the girl.

“Thanks!” She pushed the glasses hastily onto her face and ran off. Adrien blinked his eyes, trying to process what had just happened. 

He stepped into the parlor. It was time to find Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is everyone is Adrien's life too busy to talk? Will Marinette say yes? Will Adrien remember he is still wearing the same clothes as the previous day?  
> Find out next time, my lovelies!


	4. Tea?

Adrien took a deep breath as he took his first steps into the parlor. He looked around and took in the calming yellow walls lined with cabinets filled with red, black, and pink towels and an assortment of oils. In the middle of the room there was a desk with a large man behind it, who was wearing a baby blue, v-neck t-shirt. He looked out of place with the small laptop in front of him. The man glanced up at Adrien and smiled. 

“Felix! I wasn’t expecting you today!” the burly man exclaimed. This confused Adrien. Sure, he looked like his brother, but they aren't identical. Felix’s style was more professional than Adrien’s boyish fashion. 

“I’m actually his brother, sir,” Adrien said in an embarrassed tone. He scratched the back of his head out of nervous habit as he walked towards the desk. 

The man’s smile grew larger. “Another Agreste has taken interest in my humble parlor, huh?” He laughed loudly. Adrien could feel the roaring laugh in his own chest. This man had a joyful presence that the model seemed to enjoy. 

“Yeah, one of your employees gave me a special massage yesterday at Le Grand Paris.”

“Oh? Which one?” The man asked is a quizzical tone. “We don’t usually operate there.”

“Um, I believe she said her name was Marinette,” Adrien shyly said. He thought that maybe telling the man that she had worked on him someplace other than the parlor would get her in trouble. The look of the man was a kind one, but Adrien knew all too well that it wasn’t hard to  _ seem _ ‘nice’. 

“Adrien!” a woman squeaked as they peeked behind the door. He couldn’t quite make out who she was, but obviously she knew him. Which wasn’t the least bit surprising considering he is a prominent model around Paris. He could kind of see a stand of black hair and one gray eye in the crack in the doorway. 

“I’ve told you a million times, dear, try to not squeal at our guests,” the man behind the desk sighed. “This is Sabine, my wife. And, I’m Tom, by the way. Sorry about not saying that earlier,” Tom laughed. Sabine stepped out from behind the door and leaned up against her husband. Her hair was short, but the same color as Marinette’s. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Tom, Sabine.” Adrien nodded to each person as he said their name. “Might I ask if Marinette is here?”

“Our little ladybug actually just finished with a client,” Sabine said. She seemed to have calmed down from the initial shock from seeing Adrien. 

“Ladybug?” Adrien inquired.

“She is a clutz and always runs into bad situations. It’s more of an ironic nickname, really,” another woman spoke up behind the partially closed door. 

“Why am I meeting so many people today…” Adrien grumbled to himself.

“What was that, dear?” Sabine tilted her head. 

“Oh, nothing!” He tried to hide his embarrassment with a hand on his neck and a shy laugh. 

He was then instructed to sit down and wait until Marinette was cleaned up. Taking a moment to glance down at his clothes did he finally notice how messy he looked. No wonder he was able to walk through Paris without being stopped by fans. His jeans and black shirt were more crumpled than fresh clothes from his closet would be. Not to mention he hadn’t taken any time to style his hair before leaving the hotel, so it was a fluffy mess the stuck out at every angle. 

Adrien waited for about ten minutes before he heard footsteps on stairs behind the closed door. “Bri said I had a guest, papa?” He heard Marinette before he saw her. As she fully opened the door to talk to her father, he took note of what she was wearing. It wasn’t anything fancy, just a pale pink skater dress that had no sleeves leaving her muscular arms on display.

“A client that you worked on at a hotel is here to speak with you,” Tom gestured over to where Adrien was sitting. Adrien gave a small wave at the mention of his name. 

“Agrestes just don’t know how to leave this parlor alone, do you?” She huffed as she walked over to the chair Adrien was sitting in.

“I guess not, Ladybug,” Adrien winked as he stood. Marinette just groaned.

“I’m gonna get revenge on everyone here, you hear me!” She twirled around to point her finger and glare at the now three people behind the desk. Tom and Sabine giggled while Bridgette just smirked. “What did you want?” She turned back to Adrien. 

“Did you want to talk outside of prying eyes?” Adrien asked.

“Let’s go to my room, I can make you tea if you want.” Marinette grabbed his hand and began to pull him towards the door in the back without waiting for an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, but that's due to stupid college work. I'm one of those crazy people who takes summer classes, but those are done now! Writing will hopefully be done more now. But, we shall see!


	5. Yesterday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I edited some of the previous chapters! Go read them as it changes the story only the tiniest bit, but it matters! I figured a story in hiatus for a year needed an update and a bit of a clean up. Enjoy, my lovelies!

Marinette took the model to one of the free rooms in the establishment. It was one of the rooms where she kept a special supply of tea that she loved to drink on stressful days. It also had a tiny heat pad that would help then her wrists hurt after a client. She turned both the small kettle and heat pad on.

Adrien didn’t question why she wrapped the heat pad around her hands. He has witnessed first hand just what it was like to receive her massage. He couldn’t begin to fathom how much stress it must put on the small girls wrists.

“Would you like me to explain how I got into that hotel room?” She asked him. He simply nodded.

* * *

Yesterday

* * *

 

Today, it was Marinette’s turn to watch over the front desk of the parlor, and to direct guests to their proper rooms. No one was scheduled to show up for another half an hour, so when the front door bell rang out, the young masseuse looked up from her fashion magazine with a curious gaze. A tall blonde male sauntered towards her, but she couldn’t make out much detail of the man till he was right in front of the desk due to the sun shining in her face. It made him seem like there was a halo around him as he moved closer.

“Hey Mari,” the blonde said casually with a smirk.

“Felix,” Marinette scowled at the tall man, “what can I help you with today? Bri isn’t working today,” Bridgette was Marinette’s older sister, and she was also Felix’s favorite masseuse. Bri had the most gentle massages, unlike the rough one’s Marinette did. Their mother always joked they were different sides to the same coin, Marinette being rough with her massages and confident in her feelings, while Bridgette was soft and more careful with how she showed how she felt. The two girls were only a year apart in age, so they had grown up more like twins than younger and older sisters. They even looked a lot alike, much to Marinette’s distaste.

“Actually, I need to speak with you.” Felix pointed at her through his crossed arms. “You see, it’s my darling brother’s birthday tomorrow, and our father has entrusted me with the duty of getting him a gift.”

“Felix, whatever you have in mind, can’t be a good thing,” Marinette looked away from the blonde and back to her magazine.

“You wound me, Mari,” he placed a hand over where his heart is in a dramatic fashion. “I’m perfectly innocent, I swear.” the blonde pouted.

“Sure you are,” Marinette sarcastically spat. She had known the blonde for the better part of the last year. He had come in one day and insisted he be taken back immediately and the only masseuse available had been her sister, and then he would come back every week. He scheduled now, but only to make sure he got Bridgette. He had gotten Marinette one week and couldn’t handle her pressure point massage technique.

“I have a sort of strange request for you.”

“Go on.”

“Can I tie you up in a hotel room?” He paused to soak in her shocked expression. “I want to give you as a gift for my brother. He could use a good massage.”

“W-Why… Why do I have to tied up?” Her blue eyes had grown larger than they ever had, and the blond could have sworn they were about to pop out of her head. “Can’t he just come here? Why do I have to go to a hotel of all places?”

“No can do, Mari. And don’t worry, I’ll pay you as much as you would get for ten sessions,” Felix smirked even wider. He pulled an envelope out of his vest pocket, and layed it in front of Marinette. Since she was still in shock, Felix continued, “you must not mention to him that I’m involved. He needs to think it’s entirely from our father.” He sighed as he leaned down to be eye level with the girl. “Our father has never been the nicest to him, and I want to help patch things up.” He tried to have a genuine smile for once, but it freaked out Marinette even more than she already had been.

“Fine,” she slumped down into her chair. “It sounds dumb, but I guess I can’t turn down that kind of pay. When do I need to leave?”

“You can leave now, if you want,” another girl said in a sweet tone.

“Bridgette!” Felix straightened.

Bridgette was leaning on the door frame behind Marinette. Her hair was in a messy bun and her bangs were clipped back with pink bobby pins. Felix looked her over and saw she wasn’t in her regular white long sleeve shirt and jean shorts, but was wearing a white, silk tank top and black skirt.

“I can watch the front while you go play with the Agreste boys,” Bridgette pat her younger sisters hair and smiled sweetly down at her. “He might even be more tame than that one,” she jabbed her thumb towards Felix and giggled.

“You can’t be encouraging this, can you?” Marinette stood up out of her chair to glare directly into Bridgette's eyes. “You’re advocating for me to be tied up, you do realize that, right?” She pleaded with her older sister.

“Don’t hurt her, Felix,” Bridgette completely ignoring her younger sister’s pleading. The older girl reached over the table and grabbed the model’s arm. “If she comes back to me in a bad shape, I will not let you have a session with me for a month.”

“Got it,” Felix pulled his arm back to his side. He watched as Marinette grabbed a bag that was under the front table and began her way to the cabinets to grab her gear.

Slowly they both made their way to the car that had been parked out front. Marinette took one last glance towards her traitor of a sister to see she was sticking her tounge out at the younger girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! It totally hasn't been a year since my last post. You are mistaken.  
> Let's just say I had some stuff happen since I last posted. I really want to see this story through since I never finished the original Kingdom Hearts version when I was younger. It's now my goal to finish this beast once and for all! Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed.  
> And yes, technically this chapter had been posted before but I deleted it shortly after posting it since I didn't like it. Don't worry, I am actually back this time. For reals.


End file.
